Rayearth: Xmen
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Chapter four is now what, and Poor Hikaru gets her powers, aslo a heart to heart with Ranma and Kasumi and Kidan tells Logan about the secrets of Weapon X. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Rayearth: X-men

By Kidan Yoshilda (Aka Blackwolf and Umi

Author notes: Okay I decided to try and to being this back up. This is my first Rayearth/X-men crossover mixed with Ranma from Ranma ½. Ranma Powers will be hard to explain. But if you haven't Read Neko warrior Ranma you should it'll help you understand. And no the two stories are not related, just his powers.

Okay As for time lines here we go.

Ranma ½: A year after the failed wedding, Ranma runs away and hasn't been seen since.

Rayearth (Aka. Magic Knights Rayearth.) Two years after the second trip.

X-men: Umm this is a hard one since I really haven't picked it out, if anything after Fox Kids X-men.

Scott Summer and Jean Grey Summers ( yeah there married) Leads the X-men.

Okay now for the ages this ones easy.

Ranma: 17

Hikaru: 16

Fuu: 16

Umi: 16

Kitty Pride: 15 ( Im putting her in as put of Ranma's group.)

Kidan Yoshida: 15. ( OC I made a long time ago.

Jubilee: 18 (yeah I know Kitty is older but not in this story.)

Summery:

Five years has past since Professor Charles Xavier Death and peace between humans and mutants

still haven't been full filled. On the Island of Japan things isn't much defiant. Human sizes robots called Hunters have started to hunt down and capture the mutants. The X-men are overwhelmed, years of training was no match.

No sooner as the Hunters appeared that they turns on humans. The X-men knew who cause this, Magneto. The So called leader of Mutants. No sooner that they relished this that they lunched an attack on Magnetos base. Several members of the mutant team fell. It was the X-mens first real defeat in years. Now with their numbers shorten the X-men have no choice but to look for new members.

And this is where our Story beings.

**Chapter one: Boy Meets Girl.**

**Ranma POV**

Life wasn't easy living on the streets. It was just that simple, how could anyone live in a war zone?

The war zone you ask? Well that an easy one the war zone is called earth. Mutant fight humans and mutant hunting machines known as the Hunters.

I Tell you life for me wasn't really easy. Who am I? You ask. Well that's an easy one I guess My name is Ranma Saotome, Im 17 years old but I feel older having to dodge Hunters and other Mutants. A Life time ago I was the best martial artist in the world. You probably heard stories about me and yeah I once turned into a girl, but not any more. My Life turned for the worst when I found out I was a mutant.

The person I loved turned me away. In fact they all did except two. My Mother who no matter what loved me and Kasumi Tendo. Kasumi said that she could help me, but no sooner as she tried the Hunters attacked. My Mother was killed and poor Kasumi, well I don't know what happen to her. The last I saw of her was when the medics was taking her to the hospital. I went to see how she was doing but was stopped By Nabiki Tendo Kasumi's sister. "Whoa, Ranma thats not a good Idea." she told me.

"Akane is on the war path and father is very upset with you." It wasn't a surprise really. Soun Tendo never did like mutants. Hell even pops said mutants was bad, always saying that they where a curse left by Kami, Yeah right and I'm the emperor of Japan.

Im not surprised really I found out two months after the so called failed wedding, that both Genma and Soun fathers worked for the Nazis. I always knew something was fishy. So anyways I asked that Nabiki keep me in touch and that I'll call her cell phone before I left though.

"Ranma you be careful out there. It's a war zone."

I looked at her smiling of course and replied back. "I will. Thanks Nabs I know I can count on you." then I was gone. So here I am Hiding in shadows and not using my powers. Why don't I use them well that's kind of hard to say. Sure I could use my powers to steal food and clothing but why would I?

No I have enough of stealing. The last time I stole was from Genma. I also took from my mother. She would understand though. I'm not selling the family honor sword though.

Well that was six months ago and I'm running out of yen. I should call Nabiki and see how Kasumi is but I'm sure that Soun or Genma would answer. Oh wait I could call her cell phone, but I think she in class now. So here I am sitting at some fountain thinking about my next move. Its odd though. The Hunters haven't been around lately. It was time like this that I felt like Ryouga, wondering around not knowing where I am.

The bastard is probably sleeping with Akane right now. I should kill him. Whoa there baka you not like that. Your not a mindless monster like they say mutants are. With a heavy sigh I picked up my pack and place it on my back and start heading north or was it south. Where the hell was I anyways. Looking around I can see Tokyo Tower.

Oh great I been walking in circles. You think I was Ryouga or something. Well to each there own. So I went up thinking I can at least get some clue as were to go.

What I didn't expect was a young girl probably no more order then I was. Red hair, no way was I thinking that was my curse from or something. I study her closer. She was small probably no bigger then 5'1". She also carried a sword if what I saw in a pack next to her was any indication.

But what got me the most was the fact that she was crying. Why no clue, maybe if I talk to her I can find out why. Yeah right, me and My big mouth always gets me in trouble.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Hikaru POV**

Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do against god that he would turn me into a mutant, Into a monster? Yes that's how I see myself a Monster. My name is Hikaru Shindo. If you knew me two years ago you would have thought that I was a child. Yeah sure laugh it up.

It's been one year since my family was killed by the Hunters. They must have thought I was dead because instead of waking up in a nice warm bed I woke up in ruble. I saw my brothers body still smoking from the attack. I packed what I could including the family honor sword. I hard it was made out of adamantium or something. It doesn't matter I'll never use it to kill. I also took what ever money I could fine. At first I thought or going to either Umi's or Fuu's place but then I released that all of Japan mutants was under attack by the Hunters. Not much has happen in a year, I been hiding in the shadows

and mostly away from people. I do remember a man in a purple suit asking me to join him to liberate the mutants from the curse of humans. I kindly told him no and he just left but not before handing me a card. That was odd. During this time I haven't heard from Fuu or Umi I wonder were they could be.

Where they safe? Could I escape to Cerphro? Maybe I haven't really tried.

I hate living on the streets. Why did my family have to die? Why did I have to be a mutant? Too many question went though my mind so I never saw the young man walk up behind me though my tears.

**----------------------------------**

**Normal POV**

Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes walked up to Hikaru the lone survivor of the Shindo clan. He wondered why she was crying could it have been that she was also a Mutant who lost her family the same as he did?

Ranma calmly place a hand on the young red heads shoulder. "Hey you okay do you need someone to talk to?" He asked, then he looked around. See that no one was there he calmly asked. "Did your family die in the Hunter's attack? Are you a mutant also." Hikaru looked at the blacked hair martial artist. Then nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hikaru looked around. Then in a small voice she said. "Not here. There's a park that's close by we can talk there."

They started to walk away when Hikaru turned to Ranma. "I'm Hikaru Shindo. Nice to meet you." she said as she bowed to him. Ranma smiled. "I'm Ranma Saotome." he sad as he bowed. The rest of the walk was in silence. When they got to the park they walked to a inclose area. "Im a mutant. If you think Im happy about it your wrong. My whole family was killed in the attack." Hikaru said. Ranma nodded.

"I know how you feel. I lost my mother and my best friend was nearly killed."

So they both told each other their story. Hikaru told him about Cerphro. Ranma listen and when she was done she did feel a little better. In turn Ranma told her about his life. How his bastard father took him away on a ten year training trip. The curse that seemed to just disappear. Even the Neko ken training.

Then he told about the betrayal of his friends and family when they found out he was a mutant. Then the death of his mother and the comatose Kasumi.

The two quietly formed a bond. They both vowed vengeance on the Hunters. But not the humans who made them. They both was so caught up in their talking that they didn't hear the foot steps coming up to them. The young woman smiled as she saw her friend. It's been what two years now?

Fuu Smiled. Her blond hair was in a small pony tail. She didn't wear glasses but she did have contact lense.

She wore a black suit with a red X just over her left breast. And yellow belt wrapped around her waist. She also wore yellow gloves with black straps. She wore yellow boots as well and had on a black cloak. "Hello Hikaru. Its been a long time." Fuu said.

Hikaru looked up to see her friend and gasped. "FUU! Oh no don't tell me your with Magneto." Hkaru said. Fuu had to smile. "No My friend, I'm with the X-men." Ranma looked at the blond X-woman.

"Did you say X-men, as in Japans greatest allies X-men?" Ranma asked. Of course the X-men was well knew thought out the world. He also knew someone on the team.

"Yes Mister Saotome." Fuu said.

"I see you know who I am." Ranma said. "Yes Mister Saotome I was asked by Professor Summers to ask if you would Like a home and training for control of your Powers." Hikaru looked at her friend.

"You too Hikaru chan." Fuu said with a smile. The young red head magic knight smiled at her friend.

"What about Umi will she be there too? It'll be just like old times." Fuu dropped her smile. "Umi is with Magneto."

Hikaru looked shocked. "You don't mean that she's with the brother hood of..."

"Yes Hikaru, I was sadden as well but you see, her parents disowned her after they found out she was a mutant."

"Fuu, May I ask you something?" Ranma asked. Fuu nodded. "You, Hikaru and Umi went to this place call cerphro, do you think that it has something to do with your mutant powers?"

Fuu eyes widen a little but looked at Hikaru. "I don't know, some of My mutant powers already developed just a few days before our first trip to Cerphro."

Ranma looked at the blonde X-woman. "What about school?"

Fuu once again had a smile. "Schooling will be at the school as well. Professor Summers well explain

everything, Mister Saotome, that is if you wish to join." Ranma Nodded. "It beats leaving on the sreet and messing with the hunters." He stated.

"Me too Fuu chan." Hikaru said.

Fuu smile returned as she led the two to the Black bird. Standing at the hatch was a older looking man

wearing a Yellow and black uniform. "You all ready kid? Scotts been wanted to meet them for a while now." He said. Ranma looked at the man. "Don't I know you form somewhere?" Ranma asked.

"Not likely Ranma." Something was telling Ranma that this man wasn't telling the truth.

"Anyways let's go you know how Scott gets when we're running late." And with that the four boarded the jet. And with in minutes Ranma was looking down at what was once his home.

End of chapter one.

Next: Ranma and Hikaru meets the rest of the new members of the X-men. Why does Ranma have a feeling that Wolverine is hiding something from him and Magneto attacks. See ya in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey welcome to an updated chapter, Im going though all chapters and fixing any mistakes that was made the first time around. Why? No Idea. If anything I might be add more to this chapter.**

**_Chapter Two: Ranma's past_**

Ranma didn't know how long its been. Seeing as how the jet was probably going at its top speed. He kept looking at the man who was flying the jet. Ranma couldn't help but feel like he knew him somehow, but where he didn't know.

Hikaru was talking with Fuu about old times. At least they had each other friendship to relay on.Ranma felt alone for some reason. His heart hurt by the betrayal Akane gave him after founding out about his mutant powers. Ironically he had the ability to change into a cat.

That didn't help the fact that his fear would take over if he did shift his form. On the plus side his powers somehow cured him of his curse. Still, his mutant powers was dangerous, going unchecked like he did would have probably caused a lot of people their lives.

Feeling a sudden pain in his eyes he started to rub at them but for the most part he kept them close to block out the sun. this has happen once before. It happens just as his form changed. What was wrong with him, and why was the jet going at its top speed?

Fuu looked at Ranma just as he rubbed at his eyes. "Do you think its happening?" she softly asked Logan who was known by many as Wolverine. "Do know. That's why we're hurrying, Hank wants to study him."Fuu looked at Wolverine. "Do you think Sorceress, is right? That his body is changing forms?"

"Hell if I know kid. All I know is that the kid is wanted at the mansion." Wolverine said. Hikaru looked at her friend wondering what was wrong. She only known him for a few hours but she felt something form him. Something was telling her that he was someone special. She took a closer look at him. Was he sleeping? With a smile she turned to look out the window.

Two hours past.

He wasn't feeling good, why? Something was wrong he could feel it. It felt like he ate some of Akane's cooking. But it felt like it was tearing him up inside._ What the hell wrong with me?_ He asked himself.

_Damn that's the last time I eat anymore of Akane's cooking._

Then he remembered that he hasn't been with Akane in six months. Ranma couldn't think right his body has in deep pain. He heard Wolverine yell something into the mic but couldn't make it out as the jet came upon a cliff, suddenly it opened up into a hanger bay deep with in.

Two minutes has past and Ranma felt hands on him. "Get your damn hands off me you damn dirty ape." Ranma yelled as he saw Henry McCoy aka the Beast. "Calm yourself my young friend and relax Im here to help if you will let me." Beast said calmly. Ranma looked at the blue mutant.

"Whats happing to me I feel like my insides are being slashed." Ranma said. Beast nodded. "Yes, that would be your powers, Im afraid the only thing I can do is give you a sedative."

Ranma nodded.

Then his world went black. Hikaru looked at the pigtail martial artist and was worried about him. "Will he be okay?" she asked. "Why of course my dear. I'm Dr. Henry McCoy by the way." Beast said holding out his hand. With a smile Hikaru shook his hand.

A young woman wearing green shorts, a red sleeveless shirt and sunglasses walked popping her gum. "The Med lab already Blue we can move him in there. Hopefully he's not gonna be like Wolverine without his beer when he wakes up." This young woman was Jubilation Lee. 5 years ago she became a member of the X-men after saving Wolverine.

"Much thanks my young friend." Beast said as he moved Ranma to a stretcher. Just as Beast was moving Ranma with Fuu and Hikaru close behind an older woman walked out of some huge doors. This woman was Ororo Monroe. She was also known as Storm for her control over the elements.

She smiled as Hikaru and Fuu walked next to Beast. "Scott would like to see Hikaru if she's ready." she told Beast. "Yes she may go, but Ranma will need to rest tonight." Beast said. Storm nodded and then led Hikaru to Scott Summers office.

**Six Months ago. Nermia, Tokyo Japan**.  
The start of morning didn't turn out so well. He and Akane finally told each other how they felt. Sadly Akane didn't return his love. She told him that he was a great friend and that they should stay friends. Ranma just nodded. Then the two fools that they called fathers, had to intervene saying that the schools must be joined.

Ranma just smiled at Akane and attacked his father. "IT'S OVER!" Ranma yelled. "Oh what a dishonorable son I raised." Genma cried back. Soun was in tears. "Oh grow up." Ranma said back. "But son it is a matter of family honor, surly you of all people should know that honor comes first." Ranma was looking down. His bangs covering his eyes. At his side he held his fists tight.

Akane took a step back. She warned her father not to try to force Ranma into a wedding she didn't want. Then it started Akane could have sworn she heard growling mush like a cat or worst. _Did he go cat?_ Akane asked herself.

"This coming from someone who sold he only son to countless people, left him for dead after training, ate the kids food, and countless other horrors?" Ranma started. "And for what? TELL ME FATHER! Fine I'll tell you why. So you can sit down on your lazy ass and steal the money I would earn from running the dojo. I told mom everything about the training trip. Expect papers to come in the mail." and with that he walked out the front door. For some reason the sun light from the morning was hurting his eyes. Shaking his head Ranma looked around. With a deep sigh he walked to Uuchan's.

It was a restaurant. One of the bests in Japan. So why was he here? "Ucchan. We need to talk." Ranma said as he walked in. Uyko hated those words. "Sure what can I do for you sugar?" Ranma sat down. "Its over. I made my choice." Ranma said. Uyko knew she won. "Poor Akane and Shampoo. I'll get my things we'll leave right away." Uyko said

"It's not you." Ranma said in a dead pan voice. "The fact is, you want me to run shop instead of a dojo, you want me to give up everything. Yet instead of having both a restaurant and dojo you just want a restaurant." Uyko looked mad. Ranma stood up and put down a roll of bills.

"Its over." and walked out. The cat café wasn't as busy like it should. So when he walked in Ranma wasn't surprised when Shampoo jumped him. "We go on date yes?" The amazon said. Ranma removed her arms from his neck and dropped her to the floor. "No." Ranma said bluntly.

"So Ranma have you made your choice?" Kho lon said. Ranma looked at her. "If I found out, you did anything to her, you and your village will be destroyed."

"No. Either I nor Xain pu did anything to hurt Miss Tendo. Will you at least take my offer of being an ally?" Kho lon asked. Ranma nodded. "Yeah. Its over Shampoo the fianceé war is over no one won." Ranma held out his hand and helped Shampoo up. "But why?" she asked as Ranma was walking out. "Because, Im not human." He stated not looking at her.

The next stop on Ranma list was doctor Tofu Ono Client. "Hey, doc we need to talk for a minute I need you to do something." Ranma said as he walked in.

"Sure, Ranma what can I do for you." Dr. Tofu asked. Ranma took in a deep breath. "Well, first thing is. Doc I need you to destroy all of my records." The good doctor just looked at him. "May I ask why?"

Ranma nodded. "I'm a Mutant." Tofu blinked. "I see and you want all traces of you in Nermia gone?" Tofu asked. "Yes. It's to protect my mother, although I just found out a week ago afer the failed wedding." The good Doctor nodded. "I see. Does anyone else know?" he asked. Ranma shock his head.

"No there will be a meeting later tonight. K-chan told me she knew someone who can help." Ranma smiled. "She still waiting for you man." Tofu gave his young friend a smile. "In time Ranma. Very well Your file will be shredded right away is there anything else?" Ranma shook his head. And then he once again walked out other door.

Ranma was on his way back to the Dojo When out of no where Ryoga Hibiki jump out at him. "Hello Ryoga, fine anything new to blame on me?" Ranma said without much humor. God why was his eyes hurting?

When Ryoga didn't say anything. Ranma started to walk away. "Ranma did you tell her?" Ryoga asked. "Yes. She turned me down. Looks like you win Akane's heart after all." Ranma said hands in his pockets. He had a lot to think about. Lucky for him that he stuff was already packed. He didn't see Ryoga following him.

Two hours later, Tendo Dojo.  
Everyone was seated either on the floor or in the chairs. Kasumi was standing next to Ranma. Over a year they became close friends. She had her hands on his shoulder rubbing the knots out of them. This was gonna be stressful as it was and Ranma was prepared for his father reply.

His mother was to the right of him. Glaring hateful daggers at her now ex-husband.

"Everyone is here son, you may begin." Ranma nodded. "Everyone, Before you say anything I would like to say that the fiancee war is over. The winner is no one." Ranma said looking at Uyko and Shampoo.

They just nodded, well Uyko did while Shampoo smacked Mousse around for try to grab her. "Secondly, I been hiding a secret."

"I knew it! Your gay!" Nabiki joked. Ranma glared at her. "No Im a Mutant." Ranma said in a matter of fact voice.

The room went queit for a minute, then all hell broke lose.

"Foul being you will remove Akane and the pig tail girl at once and then you will die." Kuno said. "My darling Ranma sama a Foul beast? No I can not believe it." Kunos sister said.

"Wow who would have thought that femboy was a mutie." Ryoga Said.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane yelled as she tired to smash his skull in. Ranma looked at Uyko as she had tears in her eyes. Shampoo was comfused, sure there was mutants in the tribe but why was Ranma friends and family treating him like this?

Then it happen Both Soun Tendo and His father Stood up. "You have really dishonored this family this time boy." Genma said. Soun Looked at his friend and Nodded. "Oh to think I spent ten years training this damnable beast."

Ranma jaw was tightening. Kasumi felt his muscles tightening under her hands. "Ranma?"

Her gentle voice called to him. Soun Walked up to Ranma and pushed him hard into the wall and away from Kasumi. "Boy, I want you out of my house this minute, you are no longer welcome here." Kasumi looked at her father. "Father how could you?" Kasumi asked.

"Kasumi get away from that freak before he hurts you." Came Akanes voice.

Nabiki looked at her baby sister. "Ranma we don't want any trouble. It may be best if you leave."

"Yes, and never show your face at my door again." Soun Tendo said.

Kasumi looked at her father, then she said something in Ranma ears then went inside and grabbed a suitcase full of cloths. "Where you going Kasumi?" Akane asked.

"Im going to keep a promise I made to Ranma." Kasumi said with sadness in her voice. It was clear that she was disappointed in her father and Akane.

"No you wont. I forbid you to go." Soun said.

"Grow up father. Im 20 years old. And Im tired of being your maid. I'm going to keep my promise even if I have to abandon The Tendo name." Soun looked at his eldest daughter.

"I'm going now father. I'll return to get the rest of my things. Im going to college. And You wont stop me." With that she turned on her heels and walked out with Ranma and Nodoka Saotome leading the way.

Saotome family home. That night.

Nodoka sat on her bed. Looking at an old letter that was hidden away in her closet. The letter was from her father, a well known person that she loves dearly. Once again Nodoka felt like crying '_Oh father, I miss you so much, please help my son. Please._' Nodoka prayed. A knock on the door made her look up.

"Enter." She said. Kasumi walked in and upon seeing a black and brown costume Kasumi gave a questionable look at Nodoka. Nodoka heard one word from Kasumi. "Wolverine." It wasn't a question it was a statement. The older woman nodded. "I take it the call you made, was to a Charles Xavier?" Kasumi just nodded.

"Wolverine, or Logan Is very special to me." Kasumi titled her head and looked at her. Nodoka smiled. "Logan is my father." Kasumi eyes widen. "No way." Nodoka had to smile. "Child, have I ever Lied to you in the past?" Kasumi sat down next to Nodoka. "But then that means..." And so the two talked way into the night.

Saotome family home. A week later.

"They're late." Ranma said pace back and forth. Nodoka smiled at her son. Kasumi looked up from her Text book. "Ranma they had things they need to do Jubilation told me that they will come."

Kasumi said. She then walked up and gave Ranma a hug. "Relax okay. They will come."

Ranma wished he could believe her. The Hunters were on the move and Ranma tried to keep his powers under control. But something was wrong. Lately he has been in a lot of pain. And even though he didn't know what his powers were, he still knew it had to be his powers that was causing the pain.

Ranma felt the pain in his side once more and fell to his knees. Kasumi moved to his side and placed her arms and hand on both his back and arms. "Ranma, what is it?" she asked. Ranma didn't hear her though. He was in to much pain.

Ranma open his eyes. Only what she saw scared Kasumi which cause her to let go and step back.

"Ranma your eyes." Kasumi said while pointing to his eyes. Ranma once again closed his eyes and grab the table next to him, only to have cat like claws penetrate the top of the table.

And just as fast as it came it ended.

"That...That's the fourth time this week." Ranma said weakly.

He was panting hard waiting for his breath to become normal again. Nodoka had the look of fear in her eyes. She hated to see her son like this. Slowly she stepped up to him and handed him a cup of tea to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry about the table mother."

Nodoka smiled at him. "Don't you mind that son. Maybe you should go and get some rest until dinner." Ranma nodded and made his way up stairs. Ranma was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It was another week has passed before Ranma or Kasumi heard anything from Jubilation and any of the X-men causing Ranma to wonder if they where even coming. Kasumi assured him that they would come. Ranma was once again pacing in the living room. Afraid to even practice his martial arts. Unluckily for Ranma his mother was losing her patience. "RANMA! Stop son. I know your worried but pacing around like a caged animal wont help anything." Nodoka got up from her chair.

"But mom the sooner they get here, the better it is that Im out of your life."Nodoka slapped her son. "Don't you ever say that Ranma Saotome. EVER!" She then took a deep breath. "You're my son. No matter what the others say." She then grabbed Ranma and hugged him.

For a moment Ranma was at peace.

Too bad the peace was not to last. A blast rocked the house knocking Ranma, His mother and Kasumi to the floor. When the smoked cleared a greyish machine stood in what was once the doorway. "Ranma Saotome. You are hear by under arrest." It said. Ranma stood up. "Under what charges?" Ranma said back. "Being a Mutant." The Hunter said back. "That's a load of bull." Ranma then went into a defensive Stance. "You'll have to take me by force."The Hunter looked at Ranma. "I am now authorised to use lethal force."

To date no one but the builders of the Hunters know of their full powers. So when the machine attacked Ranma, Ranma had barely been able to defend himself. Blocking, kicking and Ki blasts didn't seem to work. Ranma even tried some of his more advance moves. But nothing seem to work.

As the fight went on Ranma heard a scream. One of the Hunters stray blasts hit his mother.

"MOM!" Ranma yelled as he caught the robots fist and throw him into the kitchen, then he ran to his mothers side. She was in bad shape. "Ranma, why are you holding back use your powers." Nodoka said to her son. "But mom I don't know how." Nodoka smiled at her son, she then place a hand on his cheek and weakly said. "You have never given up before, don't give up now." And then with her last breath she said. "I love you Ranma, Im proud to have been...your mother." then she went limp.

She was dead. He couldn't believe it. He hardly even got to know her. And this thing killed her without remorse. "BASTARD!" Ranma yelled out as he started attacked the robot. Kasumi was calling the cops form the kitchen phone telling them what's going on and that an Innocent was killed. She said all of this as tears was falling.

Ranma was fighting his hardest that he ever fought since the day he killed Saffron. Unknown to Ranma his arms and feet was started to glow with a blueish light. If one was to pay close enough attention they would know that it was Ranma ki. The Hunter didn't know what was hitting him. This Mutant powers wasn't in the data file, still the Mutant most die, but all that thought was stopped short as Ranma attacked fast and hard.

Even move technique he learned over the years. Punch-Kick-haymaker-knee-spin kick combo seem to have broken the Hunter mechanical torso. Then without saying the attack Ranma release his ki blast. Blasting a basketball size hole into the mechanical monster Before system shut down the Hunter released one last attack.

He wasn't sure if it was instinct or just a feeling from fighting all these years but Ranma moved as fast as he could and deflected the blast. What he heard next made his heart freeze. "KASUMI!" he yelled as he just released where the blast went. He ran to her side and she was bleeding badly from her shoulder and chest. "No I can't lose you either, hold On K-chan please." Ranma said as he started to close his eyes, and place his hands over Kasumi's wounds.

A soft blueish grey glow surrounded Ranma hands. This he knew wasn't a part of his mutant power, at least he hopped so. He discover that he used his ki just right he can heal any wounds, well almost any to a point where it's less life threatening. Ranma was in the middle of Healing Kasumi when An Officer followed by some more men burst into the House. Officer Jundai Doku Knew the Saotomes since he went to school and often enough kept Nodoka company.

"Ranma what happen?" He asked the young mutant. "Jun, it was a Hunter." The shock on the officer face was shown. "Jun, Help Kasumi and get her to the hospital fast, I have to make sure I stay away for awhile incase there's more." And with that he was gone.

It was an hour later that Ranma came to Juuban General Hospital. Asking for any information about Kasumi Tendo. When he was told what room and the condition she was in his heart nearly stopped. "But how? I mean her wounds wasn't that bad." The nurse looked at him. "Are you Ranma?" she asked and at his nodded the nurse asked him to move closer to the desk and whispered in his ear.

"I was told by officer Doku to give you a message. Miss Tendo wounds started to reopen as soon as you left. They just got worst just as she got here, if you didn't do what you did, she would have been lost." The Nurse told him.

Ranma went to the waiting room where not only there was Kasumi's family Uyko, The Amazons, and his former father. Just as he was about to walk in Nabiki stopped him. "Ranma wait. You shouldn't go in there." Ranma looked at her. "Akane on the war path, she wants you dead. Father and Mr. Saotome also want you dead. The amazons are looking for you as well. For what I don't know." nabiki said in a calm voice. Ranma looked at her. "Why are you telling me this You always liked to make money off my fights." Ranma asked. "You know why I wanted the money Ranma. You help safe my Sisters life."

Ranma sighed. "Yeah some help. If I wasn't around Mom, Kasumi would be okay." Ranma said.

"Ranma?"

"I failed Nabiki. I couldn't protect them." Ranma replied back, he was looking down. The Ice queen looked at the young man before her. Before all of this he was a carefree boy, always making jokes, picking on her sister, and helping Kasumi, but now. Now all she saw was a broken young man forced to grow up. For the first time in her life she really looked at him, she finally saw the real Ranma.

"Ranma here." Nabiki said, as she handed him a wad of Yen.

Ranma looked at her. "I Can't you ne..." He was stopped when Nabiki placed a finger on his lips.

"No, You need this, it's not much just 500,000 yen. You should leave, sea what you need from your father." Ranma looked at her. "Take anything you can, make it look like someone broke into the house. Then, go back to your mothers, Take what you can also including the family blade. The insurance At home is more then enough to cover anything." Nabiki looked Ranma dead in the eye. "Stay alive Ranma." She said looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you Nabiki. I owe you." Ranma said as he left. He never turned around for if he did, he would have seen Nabiki falling to her knees and started crying

Ranma made good on his word and made it look like the Tendo Dojo was broken into. Everything that could be sold on the street, in pawn shops or traded was taken. Even some food. He broken into his father stuff not bothering to pick anything up and took everything that he stolen. Scrolls, jewelry Anything that had been stolen over the years.

He did the same thing to Happosai, Akane, and even Kasumi rooms. Then he came upon Nabikis. He thought about it and to make it even more convening robbery he had to take things from her too. So he did. Laptop, pictures bank books, anything even her DVDs. When everything that looked like it would sell was taken He left a note.

_Dear Family of the house._

_You just been robbed, I hope you have a nice day_

_Your truly_

_Phantom Thief Dark. _

Next to the name was a little drawing of the famous theft. Ranma smiled. He'll return Nabiki and Kasumi After awhile, how ever the rest was either staying with him or going to be traded and sold.

The next stop was his mothers. He took some of his clothing, what money he could find bank accounts that was left in his name as a gift from his mother and the family honor Sword, as well as some pictures of his mother, Kasumi and photo Albums he could fine. When he want though his mother closet he found a rather strange looking uniform of some kind. It was brown and yellow, like some kind of animal. It had funny looking boots and gloves with metal planting on the back. A belt that had a red X as the buckle. Along with the Uniform he found a note.

_Dear Daughter._

_Im sorry but I'm needed back in New York. Things aren't doing so will at the school and Professor need my help. I left this in hope that you will for give me. I wish I could be there to see the birth of your son. Take care daughter._

_With Love._

_Logan "Patch"_ _Yoshida_.

_P.S. you tell that fat bastard if he ever hurts you that I'll hunt hm down and kill him. I told you once I'll say it again I never did trust the Saotomes._

This was odd. Ranma remember saying that her father had died. What was this about her being an Yoshida? He clearly remembers that the head of the clan a Mariko Yoshida was killed nearly 12 years ago.

He didn't have time to think about it anymore he grabbed everything he could and like with the Tendo and Genma's things he placed them in a sub space pocket. Looking around one last time Ranma says a gentle prayer to his late mother hoping the her soul is safe in the heavens.

When Ranma left the house of his mother he turned to look at it one more time. Wishing and hoping that one day he'll be able to return since the house was also in his name and not his Ex-father.

And So for the second time in his life Ranma left his home, only it wasn't to be come the worlds best martial artist, Nor was it because he was being forced to marry an Amazon. No he had to leave. In hopes that No more Hunters would come looking for him, and hopefully for a better future.

**Present day: 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester** **County,** **New York**

**Xavier School For the Gifted.**

It was late. How late he didn't know. One thing for sure though. The pain he felt earlier was completely

gone. Ranma looked down to his right, and looked at his hand. He wasn't really shocked to fine them covered in white fur and black strips. Ranma closed his eyes and started to consternate on his human form, He soon felt the change and once again looked at his hand. They where back to normal.

"Amazing, you can control the transformation?" A Voice said. Ranma looked to the voice he just heard. "Had to learn, people started to hunt the human tiger." He said back. "Don't tall me they call you King Kong?" Henry McCoy just smiled. "No, I am Dr. Henry McCoy. Or as some choose to call me. Beast."

Ranma Nodded and slowly sat up. "I hope you can give me good news Doc. Is the pain fully gone?" Ranma asked. "That my young friend, is unknown at this time." Ranma sighed and then something hit him. "Im Speaking English. How did this happen?" Beast chuckle a little. "Our telepath helped you out with that one while you slept." Beast replied.

"Great. Now mind Telling me where the heck I am? I don't remember much after the pain, and Why the heck are you blue?" Ranma Asked. Beast smiled and then he started to tell the history of the X-men, the school and the reason he's here. And at that moment Ranma Knew he was in a better place.

Now all he has to do is get some food.

TBC.

Author Notes: well in this chapter I felt that the seen in the dojo could be better. Im not sure if the screen was important or not to the story but it should so how close Kasumi and Nodoka are. Okay well now you know what's coming up. Sadly I feel the Interludes are fine for now. So Chapter three well becoming soon. See ya then.

Je ne.


	3. Interlude: Nerima

Author Notes: For those of you that Review. Thanks, It was due to one such review that I got new title. The history of Rayearth X-men was just that Rayearth and X-men. But hey I wanted to throw in my two cents in and try a three way crossover. So yes This is my first major crossover that has not one but two other series.

And No DN. Angel is not a part of the story Ranma left it as a joke so no one but Nabiki and Kasumi would know who did the break in.

Warning: the first part of this story, will tell the tale after Nodoka and Kasumi was attacked. However

the NWC are Out of character. Now I like Akane, People tend to go over broad with her.

The Interlude has nothing to do with the main story. Per se.

**Interlude: Six Months ago**

**Nermia, Japan Tendo dojo.**

Ten days after Ranma Disappearance.

The day Kasumi was released from the hospital wasn't a good one. The young woman skin was pale having lost a lot of blood, and her eyes where blood shot form all the crying. At Nodoka Funeral it wasn't as warm with the guest as it should have been.

Kasumi kept quiet watching as it went by. That is until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled for the first time in days. "Hey kid, long time no see." An man who looked no older then in his late 30's said. He had his black hair in an odd hair style. Blue eyes that looked like they seen a lot of things.

Kasumi smiled. "Hello Logan-Sama. Its been too long." She said back."How is Jubilee and Katherine these days?" Logan looked at Kasumi, then led her away from the others. "Im sorry An attack in several locations kept us from Picking Ranma up." Logan said. Kasumi smile dropped. "I see. How bad was it?" Logan took in a deep breath.

"Pretty bad. Magneto is planing something big it's only a matter of time before we figure it out."

Kasumi looked at him. "Auntie Nodoka..." Logan stopped her. "I Know. That's why Im here. After that Im going after Ranma." Kasumi looked up.

"Take me with you. There too many bad memories here, Except for Nabiki my family is unbearable to live with." Logan sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry Im on a racon mission if I can't fine Ranma In the next 24 hours I have to go back. Summers wants all X-men at the Mansion."

Kasumi looked at Logan.

"Oh no you don't." Logan said as he saw the look in Kasumi's eyes. "But you know I can help."

"No and that's final. the three of you caused enough trouble." Logan said with a smile.

"Aww Come on Wolvie, It'll be just like old times." Kasumi said. "We may need your help in the future but for right now you rest." Logan said with an " And I mean it." look. Which caused Kasumi to shrug.

"Sure. If you do something for me first." And so Kasumi told Logan everything that has happen since she left Xavier School.

Near by a Panda felt a sudden chill going down his spine. Nabiki was looking for her sister the cemetery bought back a lot of bad memories and the soon she gets her sister and leaves the better. This funeral was a joke. She could tell that Mr. Saotome was faking his tears.

Truth be told she over heard him talking about giving His ex-wife a very cheap burial. Nabiki was mad.

So Nabiki called in all favors, and collected money from anyone who owed her money. Two days later Nodoka was given the best. Too bad it was wasted, when that fat bastard showed up claiming that he loved her.

She had yet to tell him the bad news. Nodoka will left everything to her father incase something had happen to her and Ranma. Nabiki smiled at that. It was ashamed she didn't have time to tell Ranma about it Akane had the mixer of hatred and sadness on her face. Hated for what Ranma did do sadness for his lose. Was it wroth hated mutants?

"HE WHAT?" Yelled a new voice. Everyone turned a round to see a man no older then in his late 30's or 40's walk up to Genma Saotome. "You Genma Saotome?" He asked.

"Yes." The idiot said back. The Next thing Genma knew was unbelievable pain. "How see here you are you?" Soun Tendo said. Ready to come to his friends aid. Kho lon looked at the man and smiled. "Hello Logan How long has it been?" The aged Amazon said. "Not long enough. Excuse me but I must pound someone." Logan said walking up to a panda that Held a sign that read 'Be kind to animal week.'

Logan pretended to be dumb then Grabbed the Panda and started slapping him around. " YOU FOOL." Logan said. "You have no Idea what you've done when you taught Ranma the Neko ken." Logan yelled at the panda. 'It was for the boy own good, not that it matted since he used his mutant powers to learn everything.' The sign read. Then Genma world exploded into even more pain. Logan was snarling now. "He has latent mutant powers. You fool He learn everything you taught him and more." With that Logan throw Genma hard into the ground. In a flash Three metal claws exploded from the back of Logan hands.

Everyone but Kho lon and Kasumi gasped. Logan once again grabbed Genma and picked him up and off the ground. "Give me one good Reason why I shouldn't skin you." Kasumi stepped up and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan, Its not wroth it. Having him disown Ranma as his son was probably the best thing to have happen to Ranma." Kasumi said gently.

"I...I don't believe it your, your Wolverine aren't you?" Nabiki asked. "What's it to ya kid." Logan said sheathing his claws. Nabiki said nothing then it hit her. "Your Ranmas Grandfather Aren't you." Logan Nodded. "Thats why Im here. To find him before more hunters attack. But I only have a short time. Kasumi, You should tell your father. I have to go. As for you." Logan said as he kicked Genma. "You better hope we never cross paths again." Then as sudden as he came he left.

**Tendo Dojo, One Hour Later.**

The Tendo family, Genma, and The rest sat around the table. Kasumi went up stairs to get something. That was over an hour ago, the truth was she was packing and getting something out

that she haven't worn in over a year and a half. Just before Ranma come to the Tendo family.

She wasn't sure how her father would handle this... Hence the reason she was packing. Sighing gently, she pulled on her boots and wrapped a light black duster around herself. She reached behind her and pulled her damp, light brown hair into a loose ponytail; she would have to remember to dry it later tonight. She slid a yellow belt around her waist and fastened it with a click.

Under her duster and yellow belt she wore a black jumpsuit with red seams coursing all along its sides, which formed a discrete "x" shape. She slid black sunglasses on, pushing them up the bridge of her nose, transformed.

These Sunglasses was specially made, able to give off info red and night vision if needed, don't let the size fool you. She was debating weather to put on he gloves. She looked in the full length mirror, and liked what she saw. Then she sat on her bed. Thinking.

Downstairs

"What do you think Kasumi wants to tell us about, and Kho lon how do you know Wolverine?" Nabiki asked. The aged elder looked at the middle Tendo. "It classified Information child." She said.

Akane was looking elsewhere, deep in though as something hit her. "Nabiki what was Aunties maiden name?" She asked. Nabiki looked at her baby sister, also in thought. "Im not sure. I do know she came from a rich family."

"Yoshida." a Voice said from the stairs." Her name was Nodoka Yoshida." Everyone looked to see Kasumi standing in the doorway. At their confused looks Kasumi took a bow. "Sorceress, Leader of X-men Black at your service." Then she looked thoughtful. "Well ex-leader of the team." Again everyone blinked.

With a deep sigh. She sat down and took off her glasses. "Father do you remember when I went to America?" Soun nodded. With a smile She calmly stated. "Father I'm a Mutant." After she said those words she had to look down because her father fainted.

"You, you can't be I mean." Akane started. "The pervert, I can understand but not you."

"And, why is that little sister?" Kasumi asked. Akane Sweat dropped.

"Because Mutants are evil, and your as far from evil as they come." Was her little sisters reply.

Kasumi looked at her sister. A sad and hurt look was in her eyes. "Even after everything I done for you? Akane I tried to be there for you. As both a sister and a mother, but your temper, you rude behavior to the members of the opposite sex. And now you think Im Evil?" HOW COULD YOU?" Kasumi broke down. Akane looked at her sister.

'_How can she say though things?_ _Ranma must have done something to her I don't think she's evil just because she's a ...'_ Her thoughts trailed off. Her eldest sister, the kind gentle Kasumi was a mutant. _'Which meant she was evil but why? Why her?' _Akane wanted to cry. How could she believe such lies? Akane glared at her father.

Both Nabiki and Kasumi knew what was coming next. " FATHER NO BAKA!" Then she kicked her father heads.. Soun woke up the moment her foot touched his head. "Oh to think My eldest is a Mutant. Your Mother would be ashamed of you." Kasumi got up and slapped her father across the face. "Mother would be more ashamed of you. Oh Sure a mid was called in to help But the poor dear left in a break down. GROW UP FATHER." Kasumi glared at Soun, daring him to yell back. "Or should I leave again? For good?"

"No Kasumi, We'll leave."

"Yeah Me Too."

Kasumi smiled at her family. "Wait I have a better idea. Father. I challenge you to an _HONORABLE _combat in the family anything goes School of Martial arts. No Powers, No Tricks and Defiantly no weapons." Soun look at his daughter in shock. "But Kasumi, you don't know how to fight in the Family art." Kasumi smiled at her father. "Does it matter Father?" Soun was sweating bullets. "Akane will..."

"No Father, I challenge you." Kasumi cut him off. "How do I know you'll wont use your powers?" Soun asked. Kasumi pointed to her ear ring. "See this? Its an inhibitor. It shuts off my powers." Kasumi said in a calm voice. "Wow so thats way those mutant hunting freaks never tried to find you." Akane said. Kasumi nodded. "Nabiki draw up a contract please." The former X-man said.

After Nabiki left to work up a contract Akane looked at Kasumi. "Im sorry Sister, I didn't mean what I said." Akane said though tear stains eyes. Kasumi took your young sister in her arms and held her. You was just misguided Thats all." Kasumi said staying at her father.

Soun sweat dropped.

At this point Know one seemed to have notice that the Amazons had left the building.

Two hours later Nabiki came back down the stair hold two pieces of paper.

"Okay this one is for Dad and This one is for Kasumi." Nabiki said passing out the contracts to the owners. "May I see yours Kasumi. I want to make sure it states no powers in the challenge" Kasumi rolled her eyes. "Father, I like some people." She said this looking at Genma. "I'm an Honorable person." Kasumi said handing him the contract. Soun read over the piece of paper, and nodded. "All seems in order." Soun said. As he looked over his. Then they both signed there names, it was basically the same. If Kasumi uses her powers in anyway shape or form, she forfeits the tendo name and will leave forever. Souns was worded defiantly. If he lost he forfeits the Dojo and the house to his three children.

Genma and Akane signed as witnesses to this. There was also a video tape of the signing as well. "Well you give me a few days to get ready Daughter?" Soun asked. Kasumi waved at him. "Yeah sure. In the mean time I'll be staying here, doing my usual slave labor." Kasumi said. Soun winced at that.

Two Weeks Later.

Soun sat kneeling at Kimako's shine praying for forgiveness.

Kasumi looked at her gi. Her hair was now a shade of light blue with brown high lights in them. After making sure her ear rings was on she left.

"Name your Second Father." Kasumi said. Soun looked at Genma who nodded. "Genma Saotome. And yours?" Kasumi smiled. "Akane Tendo." Akane smiled just from the sparring they did she gained better skills. Maybe not as good as Ranma's but she was probably at his level when he first came.

"Miss Tendo. I am to understand that your powers are locked." Kho lon Said. Kasumi nodded. "Yes elder." The aged Amazon looked at Soun and Genma. "You understand the conditions of the contract?" They but nodded. "Very well. The rules are simple. No weapon, No Powers, and No Ki attacks. When I say begin you will fight until your Second is knocked into unconsciousness." She said The four nodded.

"Then. BEGIN!"

Kasumi wasted no time as she attacked her Father with fast kicks and punches. Soun was pressed into a defensive still trying to counter as much as he could. Kasumi side stepped a straight punch from her father and gave him a hard round house kick in return. Then she fellow up with a upper cut to his chin knocking him off the ground and into the wall. "Kasumi?"

"No Elder. My powers are Mystic in origin." Kasumi said in defense. The Elder nodded "Continue then." and Kasumi did. Soun got up and started attacking throwing missing punches and kicks. Kasumi saw her father in a whole new light. Akane sat on the side lines. Waiting for her true, which she hopes she gets it soon.

Kasumi dunked under her fathers left jab and gave him a hard punch to the ribs, she then Kicked his legs out from under him. As Aoun fell the last thing she remember was Kasumi loving smile as he lights went out.

The Fight was being video taped. Nabiki was making sure that when they review the tape that Kasumi wasn't using her powers. Genma stepped up. "I will not fight a mutant." He stated.

"Fine by me. Akane your up." Kasumi said as she turned to Akane. "You be careful Little sister." Akane smiled. "Hai, Sensi." She stepped up and bowed to Genma.

"This match is as good as over." Genma said. "Hmm, I wonder how Panda curry sounds." Akane said back. "You're a bad role model Mr. Saotome. And Im gonna make you pay."

Since Kasumi wasn't fighting, Nabiki made sure to keep video taping. Kho lon watched from the side lines. She knew Akane was better. After all she help train her. Two weeks ago Kasumi came to her for help. When asked how can she help Akane Kasumi said that she can create a time vortex that well make days seem like weeks. So stepping in the vortex Kasumi Akane and Kho lon started training Akane. After what seem like years the three stepped out and Akane was a new person.

Akane Made quick work of Genma, Punching his face like it was nothing, When Genma swung at her Akane dunked countered with a punch to the arm pit, then she let him have it, She kicked him in the balls Genmas eyes crossed.. "Kane, Don't hurt him to badly. We can sell him to the zoo for a good sum of money." Nabiki yelled. "HA!" Akane yelled as she run up the fats mans body and the jumps off with a spin kick to the temple. Knocking him out of the count.

Kho lon raised her hand and yelled. " Match set, Kasumi and Akane Tendo wins."

Nabiki smiled.

Five minutes later we fine Kasumi, Akane, and the two losers sitting around the table as Nabiki review the tape. "Tendo I say she used her powers." Genma said. Kasumi was sipping her tea. "If I did Mr. Saotome you would be dead." Kasumi flatly stated. Genma looked at her. "Your nothing but a Dishonorable Mutant." Kasumi stopped her sister. "And you are a dishonorable beast." Kasumi said. "What kind of human being would put their only child through the things that you did? No Mr. Saotome, your much worst then a mutant." Genma wanted to show her who was boss that He could kick her butt. "I HAVE NO CHILD!" he yelled. "Because of that freak I also have no wife."

"Kasumi let me kick his..." kasumi calmly stop her sister by holding up her hand. "No Akane, He is only afraid of me because I could kill him if I wished it. But you see Akane just because I can kill, I won't." Kasumi softly said. At this time Soun sat thinking about the fight. How easy Kasumi was able to best him. "Father, there's something I need to tell you." Kasumi said ignoring Genma. "Yes daughter?"

Kasumi looked down. "Father, i wish there was a better way to tell you but I'm ummm married." Kasumi said shyly. Soun looked at his eldest. "I assume, that you meant this young man, at Xaviers?" Kasumi nodded. "I see. You really have grown, but if you was happy then why dear child did you ever return?" Kasumi looked at her father in shocked. He wasn't crying, babbling about how his baby is married. Soun chuckled at that. "My dear, dear daughter. I have told you time and time again that I only wish that you remain happy. Before you discover that you was a mutant, you was willing to give your life away to become a mother for your sisters." Two pairs of wide eyes young women stared at their father. "Kasumi are you sure you didn't use your powers?" Soun looked at her and smile. "No she did not I can, for the first time since your mother's death I can truthfully see how bad of a father I was." Soun said as he bowed to his two daughters.

"Tendo Why are you bowing to a Mutant?" Genma spoke up. "My old friend surely she had put you under a spell." Kasumi laughed.

Everyone looked at her. "Oh you poor, poor bastard. You have no Idea what my powers are do you? Shale I show you? Perhaps your worst fears well make you see the truth." And without warning Kasumi took off her ear ring and cast a spell on Genma. "Kasumi?" Akane wanted to ask. But Kasumi answered her question before she asked. " Mr. Saotome. I have tired very hard to like you and your back words way of thinking Its time that you open your eyes to the horrors of this world. Through my eyes." and so the spell was cast and Sorceress Showed Genma the mass murders, the fighting the hatred, and just before it end, She showed him the horrors that he put Ranma though.

Soun watched as his old friend. Since he saw the truth himself without her help he knew that Genma was a fool. The screams that came from Genma made Soun wince. "Kasumi, enough daughter." and with that Kasumi let Genma go of the spell and put the ear ring back on. Everyone looked at Genma's shaken form that was on the floor. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." He kept repeating.

Five minutes later nabiki came down and a smile on her face. "Kasumi did not use her powers in the fight. She fought with pure skill.' She said.

Soun smiled. "I see, Daughter, I ask that I remain in the house so that I may teach classes, seeing as how you have more importing things to do." Kasumi tilted her head like she used to. "What's that father?"

Soun next words, warmed Kasumi heart. "Finding Ranma, and making the world a safer place for mutants of course." Kasumi couldn't help but smile as she hugged her father.

Author Notes: Well I can't see a better way to end this small part of Rayearth X-men. Again this Interlude has nothing to do with the main story, However, It does have more to do with a Kasumi stand lone X-men story. So if you want to know who married Kasumi and when Look for Sorceress: The Kasumi Tendo Story. With Kasumi as the main character.

Chapter three will be up in about a week or so. Also tell me if you would like to see Ranma and Hikaru together. Well that's all for now So Im looking foreword to your reviews. Oh one more thing, starting next chapter the new title of this story will be New Roads.


	4. Interlude 2

Kasumi Tendo, Also known as Sorceresses Looked at a small glow ball of spiritual energy.

In truth she was holding Ranma curse form. Kasumi frowned as the ball of light started to "talk" to her. "I don't understand, Are you sure this is what you want." Kasumi asked the small spirit.

Again the ball set off a series of glows.

"As you wish, but I must warn you that you'll have the same powers as Ranma. Even his skills, and memories." Kasumi said once more. Again the small ball gave off a another series of glows.

"Very well. I will give you life tonight." With that the small ball flew into a pendent around Kasumi's neck.

**Interlude 2: The End of the Chaos.**

Three months after Ranma disappeared.

Part One: Here's Ranko.

Akane Tendo was kneeling at her mothers shrine. Praying and deep in thought. Ever since Ranma left there seems to be more and more weird things happening. Still Akane could handle the would be kidnappers that came to take Akane away.

Kasumi her eldest Sister could handle The hunters that came to the city to kill or capture the local mutants, and worst yet Kuno was still chasing after her. Akane wasn't the same person she once was. After challenging and soundly beating Happosai She became the grandmaster of the Anything Go School of martial arts.

And with Kasumi help Happosai taught the youngest Tendo in the time vortex. What would have taking years to learn was learn in a matter of days. And with a sound hair to the school Happosai seem to have died a week later. That in it self was also weird.

The crazies was leaving Nerima, A town that seem to be full of weirdness seem to becoming a normal town. It was like as soon as Ranma left that things started to become almost normal.

With a heavy sigh Akane got up and left the Dojo. She missed her way word friend with the pigtail, hopefully Nabiki can fine him.

An hour later.

For some reason Kasumi was walking with her sisters. She wanted to see how bad this Kuno person can be. Kasumi looked up at Akane as she walked on the fence. She couldn't help but smile. "My Akane you sure pick up the habit of walking on a fence." Kasumi said then Akane laughed. "The baka sure knew what he was doing. This really is good balance training." Akane said with a smile.

Nabiki kept quiet. She was having the hardest time finding Ranma. She been watching the nightly news ans the Case of Hunter attacks keep growing. She hoped and prey that Ranma wasn't one of the many who died under the attacks. By the time she would get a lead it would go cold.

About a month ago all three girls got their things back. Surprisingly there was also some Yen

with it. It was enough for Herself and Akane to go tho collage.

Akane was so upset that Ranma returned her things that she cursed herself for not relishing what she had. Even now. She knew about P-chan being Ryoga now. Now they were dating and for some reason it felt empty.

Kasumi looked at her younger sister thing. If everything goes well there should be a new friend for Akane. And hopefully Kasumi will have an Allie when the Hunters came back.

As they neared the school the three saw The eldest of the two Kunos, in full samurai gear.

"Ah, So its true that the fair Akane Tendo is being led by a witch. You will release Akane Tendo and the pig tail girl at once." Kasumi blink. " Mr. Kuno you will reform from talking to me like that." Kasumi said. Kuno took a Stance. "Begone thy evil beast or that I well have to smite thee in the name of Heaven." Kasumi can't believe she let this idiot in her home all those times ago.

"Heaven is on my side You brainless idiot. Powers or no powers your no match for me, and you will leave my sister alone." Kasumi stated. Now for those of you just turning in Kasumi is no longer pretending to be the sweet and Innocent young woman she was. Countless fights with the Hunters and even her own father she let the mask drop so to speak. "How dare you speak to me that way you foul beast. Oh yes this one knows your secret Kasumi Tendo."

Kasumi was about to lose it. This maniac some how found out about her. Kasumi then smiled thinking of a plan to help this idiot. She smiled in hoping that this would work. "Yes Kuno, I am a sorceresses. In fact I'll shale give you a Sample of my power."

Kuno started laughing. "Please do Foul creator of hell for I hold the power of Heaven on my side. Surely the gods have blessed me."

Kasumi smile never did drop her smile. She then to start glowing in her blue aura.

The words she used next made the whole student body back away. The evil grin on both Akane and Nabiki never stopped.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows,"

A bright orange glow began in Kasumi's. hands "Buried in the flow of time. In thy great name,

I pledge myself to darkness." The glow began to expand and form into a small cone.

"Let all the fools, Who stand in our way, Be destroyed By the power you and I possess."

The glow suddenly exploded into a bright white blast of energy.

"DRAGON SLAVE!" The Spell was released in a classic anime style move, with her hands held out in front of her, not only did the spell work it hit Kuno dead on in a blinding light.

When all was said and done a smoking Kuno breathed out a puff of smoke. "I...Fight on"

The True blunder said. "Yeah right." Akane said as she blow on Kuno who fell down on his back.

"Oh my, I think I over did it." Kasumi said. She didn't notice several people face vaulted at that.

Kasumi stood outside of Kuno's office. She could hear several people shouting at the old man. Kasumi had to smile at this. Finally he was getting what was coming to him.

After a while these people left the office, not ten minutes pass that an announcement was heard over the PA System. The Students made their way to the gym. Everyone was shocked that the school Broad of Education Stood at a podium.

Even more shocking was the fact that Kuno been sacked. The school was gonna go though major changes as well and for the time being every student would get an early summer break. Cheers went all around and some people gave looks at Kasumi. Who in turn just smiled. As for Kuno, well he was expelled and was sent to a insane asylum along with Kuno sister.

With Kuno now out of the way Akane was sure to fine peace.

After school was over Kasumi made her way to the Cat café. She wanted to ask the Amazons something. She needed to do this. "Hello Kasumi Tendo and what beings you here." The Elder Amazon asked. Kasumi bowed. "I was wondering if you have a strain of hair from Ranma girl half." Kho Lon looked thoughtful for a second. "I think I might. Please wait right here."

"What does nice girl Kasumi want with red hair?" Shampoo said. Kasumi smiled. "Now, Thats a secret." Kasumi said as Shampoo hit the floor. The elder smiled. "Not many people can do that to her." She said as she handed a piece of hair to the eldest Tendo sister. With a Smile Kasumi left, only to be stopped by Uyko. "Okay sugar time to tell me where My Ran-chan is hiding." The chef said getting ready to draw her weapon. Kasumi crossed her arms. "I clearly remember that Ranma has clearly called off all engagements."

Uyko looked at her. "You must have brained washed him or something Mutant." With a heavy sigh Kasumi stepped back. "Let me guess you don't believe Ranma was telling the truth and that he still in love with you?" This was getting old. Since the truth came out about Kasumi powers she hadn't had a moments rest.

Even though The attack of the Hunters stop she was tired of being attack by Ranma's enemies.

If it wasn't for the training at Xavier School as an X-man or in this case a X-woman, she probably would have been dead. "Uyko you need to grow up. You know me, I would never use My powers like that. You have to face facts that Ranma never loved you and that he did move on. Or rather kicked out."

"YOU LIE!" Uyko started to attack Kasumi, who in turn stepped out range. It was times like this that Kasumi wore bracers on her arm. Kasumi spin kicked the weapon away from Uykos hands then she jump in the air with her fist held out on her way down Hitting the sidewalk instead of Uyko as she moved out of the way. Kasumi looked up as she landed. Smiling Kasumi Placed her hands on the sidewalk then Called out a spell which Started lighting up and exploded right under Uyko.

With a scream Uyko threw Knives at Kasumi who in turn put up a shield of some kind.

"Give it up Uyko you can't win this Meaningless fight." Kasumi yelled. "Meaningless? MEANINGLESS? You Took Ranma away from me." Uyko yell as she ran at Kasumi once more with her baker peel held high. Kasumi sighed. She held out her hand and called "Fireball." Softly A fire ball came from Kasumi hand and hit Uyko dead on. "Listen Uyko. I didn't take Ranma away. Do I love him? Yes But like a little brother. You see Uyko Im married. So get over Ranma before it kills you." With that Kasumi left.

Kasumi's next stop was Dr. Tofu's office to return a book that he leaded her.

"Hello Dr." Kasumi said. "Hello Kasumi, what can I do for you today?" The Doctor asked. Ever since he learn that Kasumi was married his odd behavior seem to have disappeared. "Just returning the book you let me used." Dr. Tofu smiled. "Any luck this time? He asked.

"Nope. As far as anyone can tell is that Mutation is just other step in evolution. Thanks for letting me use your Books Tofu San." Kasumi said. " I have to get going I have to prepare for tonight."

That Night.

"Father remember I need the Dojo for tonight." Kasumi said as she placed that nights dinner on the Table. "What for Sis?" Nabiki asked. "Now That's a Secret." and once again Kasumi had to look down at her family with a sweat drop. "Mister Saotome. Seeing as that this is your last night here, I gave you an extra helping." Kasumi said as she place bamboo, in front of him. The Panda slowly ate its meal. The person he once was didn't make it though Kasumi attack. Genma was now Just a panda with the help of the cat tongue. Soon He well be going to a nice Zoo thanks to Nabiki.

No Sooner as the meal was eaten that Kasumi went to the Dojo. She was carrying a bag along with her. Once in the Dojo Kasumi locked the door and stepped to the middle of the dojo. Once there she drew a circle with a star in it. This was a high class spell, and she knew it would take a lot out of her. '_Who said that being a class Alpha mutant was fun, HA!_' Kasumi thought to herself.

With everything ready Kasumi turned off her inhibitor. She could feel her mutant powers returning once more that day. With a Smile she started on her spell.

(Author Notes: Sorry if this sounds bad I been working on this part for awhile now.)

_From darkness to light,_

_from cold to warmth,_

_Come forth so that you my live _

_the life that was given but was lost_

_when darkness took you._

"SOUL REBORN!" a blinding flash felled the small room. In the meddle of the room though a figure started to form, soon long red hair could be seen as it grew in Leigh. When it stopped at the middle of the young woman's back the spell was complete. Kasumi then grabbed a blanket she had bought with her and some of Ranma old clothing that he left.

In a gentle voice. "Do you know who you are?" Kasumi asked. The red hair looked at Kasumi and smiled. In a too familiar voice the young woman answered. "You bet Kasumi. I'm Ranko Saotome of the Saotome School of anything goes Martial arts and Sister to Ranma." Ranko Said.

Kasumi Smiled.

"Thank you Kasumi. Removing me from Ranma was the best thing to happen. When I was killed all the years ago I couldn't rest, and my soul swore revenge. Being a mystic must have helped you see that." Ranko said as she hugged Kasumi.

An Hour past and Kasumi once again meet with her family.

"Everyone There is someone I like you to meet." Kasumi said as she moved away from the door.

Everyone eyes widen as they saw a small red haired teen standing there in a Red chines shirt with a Dragon wrapped around the front and back. Black pants that looked to big on her and black slipper on her feet. "Ho Im Ranko Saotome, Sorry about this." It wasn't until she spoke those words that it became clear that this was Ranma's curse form. And that on this day two years ago was the day that Ranma entered there lives.

Part Two: Living the rest of their lives.

Six months after Ranma left.

(This is the last part of Nerima.)

Kasumi Tendo Stood in front of a grave. Tears fell from her eyes as she read the name on the tombstone.

_Soun Tendo_

_Beloved husband and father._

One mouth ago The Tendo Dojo was attacked that cost Soun his life, Injuring both Akane and Nabiki. In the attack Akane lost her left eye, while Nabiki was worst. It cost her the use of her legs as a beam from the house fell on her. While Both of them would live the guilt was there.

Ranko was a big help. Unlike Ranma Ranko gained full control over her powers. Ranko was with her sisters at the cat café while she was here. They lost everything in the attack and with unpaid bills The Tendo Dojo was lost.

Kasumi wasn't planing on staying anymore. She had to leave in order to protect the city as well as her family. "Excuse me miss, Did you know this man." Someone asked. Kasumi looked up to see that it was Miss Haniko ( ?) Akane's School teacher in her adult form. "Miss Haniko?" Kasumi asked. The teacher looked up as she placed the flowers at the grave.

"Kasumi? My the rumors are true, You're an X-man." Kasumi smiled and then nodded. "Yes. Almost six years ago Professor Summers gave me a visit and told me the truth about myself. Since I came back I been helped Nerima as mush as I could. But I couldn't help my father."

The school teacher looked at Kasumi.

"Now thats not true. I heard what happen. Those monsters are no better then that terrorist Magneto." Kasumi smiled. Two years ago Magneto tried to destroy the world though the Magnet field that ran though the world unless he was given Gensha. Sadly It was given to him. "I know what you mean, having fought him myself." Kasumi said.

The Teacher nodded. "There's another rumor going around that your leaving."

Kasumi nodded. "Yes. Elder Kho lon is going to look after Akane and Nabiki from me until I get settled back at the school." Haniko looked at Kasumi. "Sorry can't tell you much more. Top secret and all that." Kasumi told the teacher with a smile.

A Few hours later.

"How will you get there?" Akane asked. Kasumi looked at her sister and smiled. "Im flying there." She said. Akane blinked. "But you said your powers are limited." Kasumi laughed and hit a button on her arm under the wrist. No sooner did she hit it that a small mini Jet that was black and red land in the empty lot near the café.

"Wow. You never told me you could fly a jet." Akane said looking over the mini jet. Kasumi shrugged her shoulders. "I learned at the school. Professor Summers wanted everyone to learn how to fly. Well expect maybe Jubilee, she never did get the hang of it." Kasumi said.

Akane looked at her sister. "What about fly zones?" Kasumi smiled at her sister. "Stealth mode, no weapons. Yet." Kasumi said which caused her sister to look at her again. "It's a proto type designed for my team and Blackwolf's." Kasumi said. Putting her bag in the jet along with Ranko's Kasumi looked at her sister.

"Akane please watch Nabiki okay. She's really depressed over fathers death and My leave."

Akane nodded. Akane knew what Nabiki was going though. Both Nabiki and Akane was able to get jobs at the café but they may never get their dream jobs. Then there was the fact that they had no Idea when and if the Amazons was gonna go back to China.

"Once I get everything ready and permission from Professor Summers I'll send for you." Kasumi said as she hugged her sister. Akane hugged her back. "If, if you see Ranma tell him I said high and that I miss having the baka around." Kasumi looked at Akane. Akane shook her head. "He is a good friend but I don't love him." Akane said.

Open seeing Ranko wheeling Nabiki over to them she guess it was time to say good bye.

"Well K-Chan I said my good byes to Nabiki now its your turn." Ranko said with a smile.

Kasumi smiled back as she saw Ranko lead Akane way so they can have some small girl talk before leaving. Turning to the middle Tendo daughter Kasumi gave a sad smile to Nabiki. "I'm sorry." Nabiki looked up at her older sister. "Huh?"

Kasumi knelt next to Nabiki and took her hand. "Im Sorry. If it wasn't for me you'll be walking around collecting money for the Dojo." Kasumi said. Nabiki shook her head. "I don't blame you Kasumi." Nabiki said. Giving the middle daughter a hug Kasumi stood up. "I'll see you in a few week, an month at most." Kasumi said. Nabiki smiled. Even though Kasumi knew it was forced.

Jumping in the Jet and started it up Ranko jumped in after her. "Im gonna miss them." Ranko said. Kasumi took one last look before the hatched closed. "So will I Ranko." Using VTOL the jet took off to the west. "Good luck Kasumi." Akane said as she took her sister back to the café.

Author Notes: FINALLY! Umm Sorry but after a month of doing nothing I finally got this out. Now comes the hard part. In case you don't know X-men has changed over the years and story lines and stuff like that has also been changed.

So I Ask you if there is anything you like that you want in the story? Again the story takes place five years after the End of Fox Kids X-men. Also X-men:Evo'sNightcalwer,and Shadowcat, and a Much Younger Colossus will be put in the story. OH one more thing about Kasumi's Dragon slave it was a very low powered attacked seeing as how she never used it before.

Ja ne

PS. Please reveiw.


	5. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Welcome to chapter three. With the interludes done and over with we can get back to the main story. Before we start I like to tell you a few things about the upcoming teams your about to hear about.

The teams goes back way back into the early 90's It started out in X-men #1 1991. The iusse had a Danger room practice session. I Believe it was also the first time that it used holograms. Anyways The Team was spilt up. X-men Blue and X-men Gold.

Well over time the team has changed once more and both Gold and blue are gone. NOT in this story though. Now your wondering about X-men Black and X-men Red. Well thats an easy one. Take a look at any of the old comics. On Rogue's jacket you'll see a Black X with red in-between.

Okay now comes another part of X-men history.

Each team will have five members each. Why? Well back in 1963 There was only five X-men.

Then Again back in 1975. So the number five means something to the X-men.

Blue and Gold will not have much story since this is basicly based on the new members.

Now for the Teams.

X-men: The Black Team

Kasumi Tendo: Sorceress  
Kitty Pryde: Shadowcat  
Kurt Wager: Nightcrawler  
Peter Rasputin: Colossus  
Ranma Saotome: Wildcat

X-men: The Red Team

Kidan Yoshida: Blackwolf  
Hikaru Shidou: Phoenix  
Fuu Hououji: Tempest  
Jubilation Lee: Jubilee  
Ranko Saotome: No code name.

Well Thats It. The older X-men are spilt up in to the other two group. Just look at any X-men comic from the 90's or X-men #1 1991 and you'll get some Idea. Or just keep reading.

Still here? Good Now on with chapter three.

**Chapter Three: out with the old and in with the new.**

Seeing as how it was too late to see Professor Summers Hank McCoy took Ranma to his room to rest for the night and that He'll come get him in the morning. Ranma for his part couldn't have agreed more. Upon entering his room he could see two other beds. And they looked full not wanting to walk anyone up Ranma made his way to his bed and sat down.

For some reason Ranma couldn't get to sleep right away. So he took out the Saotome family sword and a cleaning kit. With a heavy sigh Ranma started to clean the sword. Looking down Ranma saw the Brown and black uniform. He didn't noticed it at first but on the belt was a red and black X.

Knowing that he saw this somewhere before Ranma took out the uniform, for being in the closet for a long time it was sure kept in good shape. He then lifted the boots and fond that even though they looked heavy they ended up being light. Even the gloves was specially made. Then it dawned on him as to where he saw the design before. '_Wolverine._' he thought as he laid the uniform down and took out the letters that he took from he moms house.

The Letters from what Ranma could tell was from his grandfather. There was also some pictures with the letters as well one Showed a man in his late 30's next to a young Asian girl probably no more then 13 years old. The man had black hair done in an odd style, had blue eyes and needed a shave. The Asian girl looked chines, she wore a long yellow duster a red shirt and green shorts. Turning it over Ranma found out that it was dated five years ago.

He was about to look at some more when he heard a noise from the other bed. "Sorry but could you turn out the light some of use needs sleep you know." Ranma looked up at the person. Who had long black hair and green greens, he looked no more then fifteen to sixteen years old. "Sorry yeah Just getting settle in." Ranma said. And then went to put his stuff away. With everything done and over with Ranma shut the light off and laid down on the bed. It wasn't long before sleep finally took him to dream land.

On the other side of the mansion someone else was having trouble sleeping. Hikaru kept tossing and turning in her sleep until she woke up with a start. Breathing hard and making sure she didnt wake anyone up she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bath room.

Leaning over the sink Hikaru started crying again. It was hard to sleep when you keep seeing you family murdered by machines. The young red head was alone. The lost of her family. How did she end up a mutant of all thing? Was her new friend right did cerphio have something to do with it? Or does she really have latent powers like Professor Summers said to her earlier that day.

She couldn't thing her back was killing her. Having getting a glass of water and some pain killers Hikaru made her way back to bed. Hopefully her back wouldn't hurt in the morning and maybe just maybe she can sleep without any more nightmares.

Morning came all to soon for our heros, and as promised Henry McCoy came by to pick Ranma up to go see Professor Summers. Ranma was already up and was in a pair of black jeans and one of his red chines shirts. But under that was the old black and brown uniform of Wolverine.

On there way there Ranma meet his fellow students and co workers. As well as the older members of the X-men.

Also on the way to the office Ranma learned the history of the school and its real goals. Ranma thought of it as a hideaway for mutants but when he voiced this, Henry corrected him. Upon arrived at Professor Summers door Henry knocked once. "Come in." a Male voice said.

Henry entered with Ranma behind him.

Ranma saw a older man that he guessed was near his 40's He had brown hair and was wearing red glasses of some kind. Next to him was a older woman also close to her forties, with long red hair and a gentle smile. One other person was in the room as well but the person back was turned to him. "Ah. Ranma Saotome right?" The man with red glasses said. Ranma nodded. "Professor Summers." Ranma said shaking Scott summers hand.

"Ranma I believe you know this young woman. " Scott Said as he pointed to The person in the chair. "Hey Ranma Long time no see." She said. Ranma eyes widen. "KASUMI!" Ranma yelled as he hugged his friend/Sister. "But how I mean I thought." Kasumi smiled and explain what happen after he left, which floored Ranma.

"Oh, and Akane wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for what happen. She was in shock at the time. Father changed as well before his death. Sadly your father Genma saotome didn't survived the spell I placed on his, he now thinks he's a real Panda."

Ranma sat down. "So you're a mutant as well? Then how come you didn't help me?" Kasumi smiled. "Because you didn't need it and My powers are too powerful in close quarters."

Scott sat behind his desk and explain Kasumi's powers. "You see Ranma, Kasumi has rare powers. Only a hand full has this gift and are classified as a class Alpha mutant."

Ranma looked at him. "A Class Alpha or just class A are extremely powerful mutants. So you see Kasumi knew the risks of using her powers in your mothers home." Ranma looked at Kasumi. "Then what are your powers, K-chan?" Ranma asked.

"The Mystic arts." Ranma stood up right away. " You mean to tell me that Magic can be a mutant powers?" Kasumi placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and gentle made his sat down. "Ranma I'm the one who removed your curse form." Kasumi said gentle. "It took forever, and I was surprise that there was also a sprite along with the curse." And again Kasumi went into explaining Ranko Saotome his former girl half.

Over an hour passed. Ranma learned more this day then he had back in Japan. About being a X-man and what the name means. He learned more about the school and was told that he could stay and learn to control his powers and become an X-man after or Leave like so many had before him.

Ranma knew his answer. He wanted to fight for a better future. Not just one where humans and Mutant could live in peace but where a world that would be safe for humans as well.

"Okay all we have to do now is to test you in the Danger room." Scott said. "If you would follow me well get you a uniform and start you out on an easy level." Kasumi giggled at the look Ranma gave him. "Don't worry Ra-kun, its how every one starts out." She said. "Okay. Umm Professor I don't need a uniform Im wearing one under my clothing." Scott looked at him with an raised eye brow but did say anything.

In the changing room Ranma removed his shirt and pants. "Now that something I hadn't seen in a long time." Scott said upon looking at the uniform. "It was in my mom's closet." Ranma said as he placed the gloves on and fasten the straps. "Not to crazy about the color though." Scott just smiled and lead the Young Saotome to the control room.

"This is the control room for the Danger Room. Here we train you hard." Scott said. Ranma just grinned. "How hard?" Ranma asked. A Woman with white hair turned to look at him. "The Danger room controls can go between Light game to real life dangers." She said as she struck out her hand, Ranma took it and shook it. "I'm Ororo Monro, Better known as Storm." Ranma nodded.

Ranma watch as a team worked its way though a jungle of some kind. He did see anyone he known yet expect one of his rooms mates. "Who's that?" He asked as he watched his fighting style. Which seemed military in both style and skill. "Kidan Yoshida. Known as Blackwolf. He claim to be Wolverines son." Storm said.

Ranma watch him fight with Claws of a silver and gold in color. His moves are fast and deadly.

"He has skills." Ranma said. The door behind him opens. "He should they brained washed the poor kid." Ranma turned around to look at someone. "You Know kid if your gonna wear that Uniform you might as well wear the mask."

Ranma look at the man. He wore black pants and a red shirt. "What I got something on my face?" Logan said as he wrapped a hand around his face. "Do stare it ain't nice bub." Ranma walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "It's you." Logan shrugged. "Yeah its me big deal."

Turn turned around to look back at the Danger Room mission that the others was in. Then he looked back at Logan.

"You're my Grandfather." Ranma stated not wanted to believe it. "Took you long enough." Logan said. The room got quiet. "Thats not all he is." Kasumi said as she walked in. "Logan Meet Ranma, Ranma Meet Logan, My Husband."

( Author Notes: okay who saw that one coming?) Ranma hit the floor in a face vault. "Your joking." Kasumi smiled and shook her head. Then she showed him the ring. "Jubilee was pretty mad when I snagged him though." Kasumi laughed at the memory.

Ranma just blinked. Then got off the floor. Reaching behind him Ranma put on the mask that came with the uniform. Making him look like a shorter Wolverine. Storm talked into a Mic. letting the team know that the session was over but told them to come to the control room.

A sound was hard and the next thing Ranma knew he was face to face with what looked like a blue furry elf. Next to him a girl head peeked out of the floor. She has brown hair and blue eyes The furry elf has yellow eyes and black hair. Both was wearing a black jump suit with a black and read X.

"Hello. Im Kurt Wagner. But you can call me Nightcrawler." He said as he held out his hand.

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said back as he shook Kurt's hand. The girl stood next to him. " Im Kitty." She said. "They call me Shadowcat." Ranma nodded as he too shook her hand. "Ranma. Haven't thought of a name yet." Ranma said back. Soon the rest of Blackwolf's team came in and introduced themselfs as Colossus, and Jubilee. Soon the rest of the new X-men trainees came in Ranma blinked as he saw Hikaru in the same uniform as the others.

"Wow, Ranma you already have a uniform?" Hikaru asked as she saw him. Ranma smiled. "You could say that." He said. "Now the porpoise of this training is to see how well you work as a team. Kasumi well be team leader. Followed by Hikaru, Ranma, Ranko, and Fuu." Storm said. "The mission is a hard one. You will face what we have faced in our past. Good luck." With that Kasumi led her group to the main room of the Danger room.

"Kasumi, why are you leading this team?" Ranko asked. Kasumi looked at her. "Im the oldest but because I left to tend my family we decided to wait until my return." Kasumi said as the arrived at the big doors to the room. "Okay. We work together team. Hikaru I want you to try and to use your powers, Ranma I want you to back her up. Ranko you'll back me up and Fuu will cover us from the sky." Kasumi ordered. With a loud Okay The team went in.

Instead of a Jungle the team went into a war zone. It was what looked like downtown Tokyo. Building smashed Bodies laying around. Suddenly out of know where and hand grabbed Ranma around the head picked him up off the ground and throw him into one of the buildings.

"RANMA!" Hikaru Yelled as she turned around and Saw a Big man, with wild blond hair in a grey shirt, with grey pants and a long tan duster.

Kasumi turned around. "Hikaru Watch out Its Sabertooth." Kasumi yelled. Just as she predicted Sabertooth Punched at Hikaru who had enough time to cross her arms to block but because of Sabertooth strength she is sent back hitting the same wall of the building Ranma was thrown into.

No Soon as Sabertooth attacked him that a loud "MOKO TAKABISHA!" Was heard form ranma as a ball for blue chi come out of the building and hit Sabertooth dead on and knocking him down. Ranma ran out of the Building and with out pause attacked Sabertooth. Kicking and punching as hard and as fast as he could. The Hologram Sabertooth tried his best to block the Teen. Tried bring a key word as a shout of "Kachu Tenshi Amagurken." Rip the air and the Hologram Went down after six hundred and fifty punches hit him at high speed.

At this point Hikaru woke up, dazed but other wise unharmed. The other just stood there will except Kasumi.

"Ranma, We need to be working as a team if that was the real Sabertooth he wouldn't have been easy defeated. Keep that in mind." Kasumi said. Ranma just nodded. Soon the team started moving again, Ranma was walking next to Hikaru. "You okay?" Hikaru just nodded. "I need better train in the martial arts through." Ranma placed an arm on Hikaru's shoulder. "Don't worry I'll help ya." Ranma said. Hikaru just smiled.

As the team moved on the ground started to suddenly shake. Soon the saw a bald fat guy walking to them. "Blob, Everyone be careful." As they worked a plan Ranma once again jumped into Action followed by Hikaru and Ranko. Ranko shape shifted into what looking like a cross between and lion and a chaeta. "What the?" She was still in human form but her hair was red and wild Her upper buddy was tans with black spots, but what caught Ranma off guard was the fact that her body looked like a lion. That and the fact that she was running at a fast pace.

"Ranko, Be careful." Kasumi yelled. "Fuu blow that sucker away." Fuu nodded and took to the skies. "TEMPEST WINDS!" Fuu called out, then look embarrassed about calling out her attack. Soon a Strong wind Hit Blob dead on moving him a little but not far or fast enough to be knocked down or out.

Ranma had to thin of Something to add to the attack. "I Got It Fuu Can you straighten any wind?" Ranma asked He had to work fast. "Yes." came the blondes answer. "Ranko You thinking what Im Thinking?" Ranko looked up at Ranma. "If your thinking Hiryu Shoten Ha, Im way of Head of you." Ranma nodded and Once more Ranma and Ranko took off at a run. Since the defeat of Saffron Ranma have been working on way to improve the attack Now was the prefect time.

Both Brother and Sister stood on opposite sides of Blob. Soon both had what looked like Ice on one arm and fire on the other. A Cry of HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" Soon two huge tornado Made there way to Blob. As soon as that happen Fuu called forth stronger winds but something went wrong and in side the faunal Blob started to freeze up. No sooner as his body was frozen that it bust into flames. Then it shattered he shattered into little bites. Both Ranko and Ranma fell to the ground in shock. This battle was over.

"Ranma, Ranko you okay?" Kasumi asked as she walked up to them. Ranko nodded. "I thought we had it worked out." Ranko said. "I guess we still need to work on this." Ranma said. Sadden by the fact that the move was a killing move. "I feel so out of place here." Hikaru said. Everyone looked at her. "Maybe it was a mistake maybe Im not a mutant after all." Ranma walked up to her.

"It takes time, I mean look at me it took ten years for my power to start, and I have yet to use either of them." Ranma said looking Hikaru in the eyes. "Im sure your powers will come forth soon." Then in a low voice. "Then we can get revenge for what happen to our families." Hikaru nodded. Fuu landed next to them. "What was that?" She asked.

"That was a mistake that Ranma came up with after the failed wedding." Ranko said.

"Hey, I was training hard with that move. And you know it." Ranma said glaring at Ranko. "In any case we need to get moving Lead the way Kasumi." Kasumi nodded in word she was smiling the group got along just fine but the end result well decide if the team is good enough.

As time wen one The group faced more and more of the X-men past villains. Despite there inability to work to tegether Ranma and Ranko argued more and more. Kasumi was started to wonder if it was a good Idea having them on the same team. She noticed the close friendship with Ranma and Hikaru. They would have to be split up. Sadly the team she was looking forward to was really working out. Timing was off Ranma ego getting in the way, Nodding to Storm the simulation. Five minutes later The rest of the X-men entered.

"Whoa. Didn't realized we're this big of a group." Ranma said. Scott Summers stood in front of them. "I will be putting you into teams. When I call your name stand to one side. The first names are your team leader. Once in a group I will remotely put up a training mission."

Everyone looked around. When no one said anything the names was called. "X-men Black, Kasumi, Kitty, Kurt, Peter and Ranma. For X-men Red, Kidan, Jubilation, Hikaru, Fuu and Ranko." When the names was called they stepped to the side. "We will start using our code Names." Seeing as how some winced. "For though's of you who don't think of one before we start." Cyclops said.

Ranma thought about his actions, and his mutant powers. With a smile Ranma looked up. "Wild cat." He said, and Kasumi started to laugh. "Sorry Ranma I couldn't help it." Then she looked at him. "It fits." Hikaru looked up. "I'm sorry until I know what my powers are I can't think of one." She said. Cyclops nodded.

The Game was an easy one. The blue and gold team was up against the black and red team. Surprisingly enough the team worked out great. The Game as it turned out was Capture the Flag.

Each team member also had a smaller flag on their belt. When the flag was taken that member had to sit out. It was weird but for the first time Ranma was having fun while training.

When Ranma saw Rouge Throw Wolverine at a team member Ranma Got an Idea, much of the Same way only better. "Colossus." Colossus looked over at Wild Cat, he Saw a look on his face. "Yes?" Ranma Ran over to Him ducking out of the way of attacks. After explain what he Needed to be done. Colossus nodded pick Ranma up and "Colossus, Fast Ball Special!" Colossus Smiled and Throw Ranma at Rouge who landed on her back.

The South bell was trying her hardest to knock off her but She couldn't the way he was holding on to her kept her from throwing him. Then She felt it. Because Ranma was wearing gloves he could touch her, so it to no surprise that Rouge was knocked out. Jumping off of Rouge Ranma landed Next to Gambit. Smiling Ranma and Gambit went one on one with the martial arts. Gambit was using his stuff and powers. Having Seen Gambit use his powers earlier Ranma know that he had to stay in close contact.

With Ranma in close range Kasumi moved the attack more and more. Using her powers lightly she lead her team on. Blackwolf did the same having to grab the gold team flag. Said team was already pushing The Older X-men was more battle ready, and when it came to it Blackwolf and Wolverine went at it. Claws hitting claws. Fuu was taking on Storm in hops that she could tire out the older woman.

The first person out on the new comers was Hikaru. Beast Jump over her moves easily and took her mini flag off her belt. To say the was easy was an understatement, oddly enough Shadowcat came up behind Beast and took his flag. Two second after She took the flag a red beam shot throw her. Shadowcat looked up to see Cyclops leading his team over, she was lucky enough that she was using her powers.

Hours Seem to pass as Ranma finally took down Gambit. How he did it was a "HIRYU SHOTEN HA! " Then the twister came and knocked Gambit out. Having dealt with Gambit and Rouge Ranma made his way to Cyclops's Flag. Only to Be stopped by Pyslocke and Jean. Ranma Smile almost dropped but Then came Jubilee and Nightcrawler. The two made a pretty good team as Nightcrawler popped in and out and Jubilee with her fireworks.

Once again Ranma ran for the flag, and was stopped by Wolverine who won against Blackwolf.

Jumping back Ranma readied himself. He knew this was a going to be a tough fight. Glade though Sorceress stepped in. "Ranma Go I'll Handle Wolvie." She said. Nodding Ranma Ran off again.

The next person to try and to stop Ranma was Iceman.

"Hey Wild cat, Time to freeze." Iceman said. Ranma Jumped over his ice blasts. After landing though Iceman laughed another attack Ranma ducked out of the way just in time. Having no other choice Ranma ran at Iceman once more, But just as he reached Him Iceman shifted his body. Having no choice, Ranma prepared for an attacked and hoped it would work without killing Iceman.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma laughed and Hit Iceman. When the smoked cleared Iceman was barely able to keep himself up. He was breathing heavy. Seeing that he was barely able to stay up Ranma ran at him once more. With one punch Iceman went down, and Ranma was once again after the flag. Only to be blown back down by Storm. Glaring at the weather witch Ranma prepared himself yet again, that was until Fuu flew over head and blasted a lighting arrow at Storm. Storm was out Jumping up Ranma grabbed her and her flag and gently sat Storm down.

Meanwhile. Cyclops and his team was able to break the defenses around Kasumi's group as Nightcrawler and Shadowcat went down. Kasumi was able to handle Wolverine with a freeze spell of her own After stopping her husband Kasumi made a be line for Cyclops. "Lights Wings!" And Kasumi took to the Skies to Stop Archangel. Down Below Colossus was try to stop Cyclops from getting the Red Teams flag. Sadly he too was taken down. Seeing that her team was going to lose their flag Ranko cried out. "MOKO TAKABISHA TIMES TWO!" And Blasted Both Cyclops and Bishop. When she saw that Bishop didn't go down She attacked at full Speed.

With no one guarding the flags. Ranma made a beeline for them. Having grabbed the Blues Team and Then Making for the Golds Team. He then ran back. As He past Ranko he tossed her the Blue teams flag. Ranko after catching it made for the red Teams hill. Game. Set . Match. Kasumi, Ranma and Ranko won this game.

A Short Time Later.

The X-men Old and New was watching a recording of the match. Kasumi Ranko Kidan and Ranma was clearly the better fighters on the On the New teams side. Scott Summers was impressed on how well they worked together. Nodding his head he made he chose with the teams he made in the danger room.

With work Scott feels that he could make this new team of X-men work just like he did when Wolverine, Rouge Storm and Gambit joined the team all though years ago. "Ranma, Ranma Do you think you can team the others who don't know who to fight very well?" Ranma and Ranko looked at each other. Then they nodded.

"Good. I like to say Welcome to the X-men." Cyclops said.

TBC.

Next Time: Training Hikaru isn't easy. Especially when she doesn't know what her powers are.

Can Ranma help or well she embarrass herself trying to find it?

Next Chapter: Hikaru Powers.

Author Notes: Well Here you have it. And right were chapter two and Interlude two left off.

I'm Hoping your liking this story seeing as How I like writing it. I know it was probably seen

before hand but I had a hard time planing out on who Kasumi was married to.

After looking at each Character I decided on Wolverine. For two reason.

One: They are both lonely. Wolverine has been alive for a long time. And with Mariko death he just get lonelier. Kasumi Grew up taking care of her family meaning that she hardly ever have time for dating.

Two: Just a change. We See Kasumi with either Ranma or Dr. Tofu. Or with Mousse. We just never see Kasumi with the wild card like Wolverine. How it happen will be planed in Kasumi's Story called: Sorceress. Which takes place Six years before the Start of Ranma ½. Anyways thats all I have to say. I hope you like this Chapter. It wasn't easy seeing the X-men get their butts handed to them Just me I know how you feel.


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly I Don't own X-men (Marvel), Rayearth (Clamp) Or Ranma ½ (?) And No Money is being made off of this. If by any chance I did own them I would be making this into a movie.

Hikaru quickly sat up in bed. It was the nightmares again. For the past year since her family deaths, Hikaru hasn't had a good nights sleep. Yet the dreams would always end the same.

Slowly getting out of bed Hikaru went to her closet to get her training gi. She then made her way to the bathroom.

Chapter Four: Hikaru's Powers, Flight of the Phoenix!

"HAAA!" Down went Peter Rasputin, as Kitty Pryde throw him to the floor in their daily training with Ranma and Ranko Saotome. The two got along yet they hardly ever talk to each other. During training they would take turn showing and explaining moves.

For two weeks They been training everyone hard.

"Yeah but when to we get to throw those cool moves you did in training?" Kurt Wagner asked one day. Shaking his head Ranma couldn't tell them the answer. The was a week ago and to Ranma The new X-men seem to be learning fast.

Hikaru especially. Since she was into Kendo Ranma hand reminded her that just like kendo She had to focus. Hikaru nodded and since then she had a learning curve just like Ranma had. What got Ranma the most about the training was how acrobatic Kurt seem to be.

"Hikaru your late." Ranko yell at the red head. "Hai, Sorry Sensi." Hikaru looked at Ranko. "I um fell in the bathroom and was knocked out." Hikaru told her, She hated to lie but the sheer back pain was increasing, well the part of her falling wasn't a lie. "Are you okay Hikaru?" Ranma asked.

"Hai." Ranma looked at her but nodded. Then the day went on. When they wasn't training They went to school at the local high school. Which was called Bayville high. Kurt had to use a Image Inducer to hide the fact he was a mutant. Oddly enough with the fact that there was no one trying to marry, kill, or Mallet him Ranma found school pretty neat. The fact that the teachers seem to care helped also.

As Hikaru walked to her next class she felt the pain in her back returning and stopped with a hand on a locker. Her breathing was heavy. Once the pain subsided she moved on.

The day moved on without any more pain.

Once back at the mansion Scott would have them to a danger room exercise. So they can get use to their powers. Sadly once again Hikaru powers didn't show. Once in the locker room Hikaru throw her uniform down after changing back into her cloths. "Why?" It was all she said before she left to go and do her home work.

It was like this for a month now. And the pain in Hikaru back just grew more and more. As she was practicing with Ranma, Ranma flip her to the ground. Hikaru cried out in pain. Kneeling next to her Ranma had a look of casern on his face. "Hikaru are you okay? I didn't think I thrown you that hard. Her knees shaken as she stood up. "I'm fine Just needed a breather." She told him and they went back to practice.

"See ya later Hikaru." one of the others students said as they left the class and went to the next one. Slowly getting up Hikaru made her way to her next class, Gym. Which she was looking forward to, seeing as how Ranma and Peter was in there as well.

As she was changing she felt a sudden wave of nausea, she hit her head on one of the lockers loud enough for the teacher to hear it. "Miss, Shindo? Are you okay?" The teacher asked. "Ha...Hai." Hikaru replied back. "Well please hurry up." The teacher said not noticing that on the young red heads was two scar like makes.

Back at the mansion Dr. Jean Grey Summers was rubbing her temples. For some reason Hikaru has been blocking her thoughts. She knew that the younger red head was in pain but she decided to hide it. "Jean is something wrong?" Kasumi Tendo asked. She two was worried about Hikaru.

Jean looks up at Kasumi and smiles. "Its Hikaru. There something wrong, and she isn't telling anyone." Kasumi nodded. "I been told that she has terrible nightmares about the death of her family." Kasumi tells her. Jean looks at her.

"Why isn't she telling anyone?" Jean asked. Kasumi shrugs. "Maybe it was because she felt alone and had to do this by herself." She said. "I do know that her powers are coming when I don't know." Kasumi said.

Out in the woods near that mansion Logan sat in deep mediation. Thinking over the last time he saw his daughter Nodoka. He remember happier time before joining the X-men. He was still looking for his past and the Adamantium transfer happen months before meeting Mariko Yoshida.

Bad then he knew he worked for the Canadian CIA. But after leaving he moved to Japan. Meet up with Mariko, who at the time was a daughter of a crime lord.

Even though he knew he was in high waters Logan fought for Mariko's hand, and won by killing her father. Later Logan help being honor to the Yoshida name, by then Mariko gave birth to Nodoka. For as long as Logan remembered He loved his little girl. Then one day Charles Xavier came to see him.

Logan left to help out a group called the X-men. But Something went wrong and Logan returned to Japan only to fine that a evil organization called the 'HAND' wanted Logan. In the fight Mariko was hit with a dart filled with blow fish poison. Mariko never told Logan that he had a son taken from her at child born. Truth be told that she was told that the child died. Mariko last words was that she wished for a fast death and asked Logan to put his claws to you heart.

With tears in his eyes Logan did just that, making Mariko's death fast and painless. Nodoka was moved to a friends house near Kimako Hungo, who later became Kimako Tendo. Later it was found out that Mariko made an arrange marriage between Genma and Nodoka. Nodoka married out of honor at first, but as time grew She fell in love with him. Now Logan's only grandson was a X-man.

"Hey you big goof, you been out here long enough." Kasumi yelled at her husband with a smile.

"Who you calling goof, Darlin." Logan said taking Kasumi hand then kissing her. After the kiss Kasumi looked at Logan. "The boy scout wants the old X-men to go to the training room, so get your butt moving." Kasumi said. "Why went I'm comfortable right ware I am?" Logan asked.

Kasumi pushed him back to the mansion. "Because if you don't he'll yell at you, you'll get mad, and run off later tonight when we have plans leaving crying and if Im Crying Im gonna make you life hell buster now move it!" Kasumi commanded Pushing Logan into the elevator.

It wasn't until later that the pain in Hikaru's back got worst. As soon as she stepped into the mansion she fell to her knees and let out a scream of pain. Ranma looked at her, seeing that she was on the ground he ran to her side. "Kitty get one of the doctors." Ranma ordered Kitty who nodded and ran to the med lab in the second basement.

Just after Ranma placed his hand on Hikaru's back that he pulled it away. Covering his hand was Hikaru's blood. Not one for panic Ranma asked in a calm voice. "What happen." Ranmas only answer was a scream and a bust of blood in his face. Ranma fell backwards.

Then his eyes widen as he saw the cause of Hikaru's pain. They speared about ten feet, Ranma eyed the wings. There was four of them. Then Suddenly the bust into flames. Soon the flames start to go around Hikaru's body. At this point Fuu walks in and dropped her books and gasps.

"What? What is it?" Ranma asked the blond.

Fuu looked at Ranma. "In Cerphio, Her magic powers was that of fire." Fuu said back. Fuu took a step closer to Hikaru, looking for the magic that had long since faded. Finding none Fuu stepped back. Hikaru's powers surround that of fire. Fuu powers was that of wind, and Umi's was that of water. Fuu's eyes widen. Aqua Was working for Magneto. Aqua Was Umi. "It makes Since why I can control wind." Fuu said. Fuu Stood up. Soon the Fire that surrounded Hikaru died down. Hikaru then fell into Ranma's arms her white wings hanged limped at her sides.

Hours Later.

When she opened he eyes she didn't Know where she was. Sitting up a little she place a hand over her eyes. She couldn't remember what happen. "Ah, Good your finally awake." A gentle voice said. "Left your head up please." Hikaru looked up to see Dr. Summers. Jean looked over Hikaru and wrote down some notes.

"Hmm, This is odd." Jean said. Hikaru looked back. "What is Dr. Summers?" Hikaru asked. Then a small amount of pain ran down Hikaru's back. "It would seem your wings have the ability to retract back into your back." Hikaru's eyes widen. "Wings? I have wings?" she asked.

The other red hair nodded. "Not only that but it would seem that you can also cover them in fire."

"I can what?" Hikaru couldn't believe it, Ranma might have been right. Cerphio was the cause of the Mutation in her body. But how. "Hikaru you back is still somewhat tender" Jean Said. "You covered poor Ranma in your blood poor guy looked like he was gonna lose his best friend."

"I...wha?" The young red head asked. After explaining what happen Hikaru blushed. "So I have wings and fire power? I think I know a nice codename." She says to Jean who smiled. "I couldn't agree more. How ever there was some problems with that name in the past." So Jean gave a full history report of when she was Phoenix.

It wasn't until two days later that Hikaru was allow out of the med lad in full health. Once she was back in her room and done with her make up homework Hikaru started working on costumes design for herself. Her eyes was close thinking about her uniform she had when she was a Magic Knight, how the red and gold fitted her. With a smile Hikaru started working on the drawing.

The upper part of the uniform was red and loss, in the front she made a design of a phoenix with the wings going over the shoulders, the tail going down her stomach. The sleeves of the upper part was short stopped just above the elbow. A golden belt at her waist and the classic X on the buckle.

The lower part of the uniform was basically red, on the side was also gold. The boots was pure red and going to the knees. When the Design was done she went to Dr. Summers for the uniform to be made. When Jean saw the design she told Hikaru that it was missing some thing. Hikaru thought about it and smiled she took it back and added a red and gold tiara. "That'll do I'll get to work on it right away, Hikaru." Jean tells her.

Learning how to fly was easy, it was the calling of her wings that she had a hard time with. When she was able to get her wings out for the first time everyone saw how beautiful they were. "Kawaii." Ranma said under his breath. "Have you decided on a name?" Peter asked. Hikaru nodded. "Phoenix."

Sometime later.

Ranma and Kasumi was running around the school track. Ranma was going at a slower pace then Kasumi. "You know I been meaning to tell you something." Kasumi said hardly out of breath.

"Heh, if your looking for me to call you Grandma, Kasumi forget it your too young." Ranma said back. Kasumi laughed. "No Silly, in a twisted sort of way The Tendo and Saotome School of anything goes is one." They both stop. Ranma looked at her. Then shrugged it off.

"But the Dojo was destroyed wasn't?" Ranma asked. Kasumi nodded. "So it doesn't matter, Besides. Ranma Saotome doesn't exist anymore." Ranma said going back into a run. Kasumi close behind him. "Why's that?" Kasumi asked while looking at him. She could see the pain in his eyes. "Because I let my mother die." He said stopping. Kasumi stopped next to him. "Ranma?"

"If I wasn't holding back She would be alive Kasumi." Ranma said with tears in his eyes. Kasumi walked up closer to him and hugged him close. "I'm not crying Men don't cry." He told her burying his head into her shoulder letting the tears and the pain of the last six months hit him.

Kasumi just held the young man as he cried for his mother.

Not far off Logan watch the two, and smiled. He was happy that his Grandson had Kasumi around. Logan looked the other way and saw Kidan walk up to him. "What?" Logan asked.

Kidan looked at his 'Father'. "We need to talk." Kidan said.

"We got nothing to talk about You look nothing like Mariko." Logan said. "Thats because Mariko isn't my mother. Does the name Silver Fox ring a bell." Logan looked at him.

Logan took a close look at Kidan, He could see just faintly a trace of Silver Fox in him.

"What the hell did they do to us?" Logan asked finally believing that Kidan was somehow his son. Kidan just shook his head. "No clue. The fact remains unlike X23 I am not a clone. They told me that You and a woman name Silver Fox are my parents." Kidan told him.

"How do you know this?" Logan asked. Kidan Smiled at him. "I have files on hard disk and Cdr's" Kidan said back. "I was more or less a experiment. At first I was so sick that they thought of killing me. But as the years went I got better with training. I was soon ready for the Adamantium transfer." He tells Logan. "Genetic alteration allowed me to age fast until I looked fifteen. You know that Sabertooth was to get the metal after you right." Logan nodded.

"What you don't know is the fact that I was to go before you. They needed a backup weapon incase the one the had failed." Kidan tells him. "They tried the memories implants and all that good stuff." Logan looked at him taking out a cigar, and lighting it. "So what happen?"

Kidan grinned. "They didn't count on my telepathy. I read their minds before they did it." Kidan said.

"Its hard to believe you know." Logan said. "Oh and don't tell Kasumi that Im smoking."Kidan raised an eye brow. "Lets just say that the last time I smoked around her it wasn't pretty" Logan told the kid. Kidan just laughed.

Next Time: The team goes on the first mission. But will things go well or will it blow up in their faces? Only time will tell.

AuthorNotes: Hey hows it's going? Well For some reason I can't see a better way to end this chapter.Im having trouble decided if this is the best way to end the chapter or not. But oh well. If you like PLEASE Review, I dont care if its good or bad Please Just review.


End file.
